Senior Class Heroes
by ValerieRichards
Summary: Story I came up with in school. A perfect boarding school. Everyone is friends, no bullying, no detention. Everthing is just right. Or is it? There's a secret behind the walls and Alan is going to discover them. AlanOC
1. Special Invitation

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: I don't own Thunderbirds, only the 'special' school and the teachers and most of the students. Also, I own most of the families.

Author's note: It was Senior Day in school and I thought about this. Kinda weird huh?

Chapter 1: Special Invitation

Alan Tracy, a freshman in school, walked to the mail office to see if got any mail. He got his one letter and went back to his room to read it. His roommate and best friend, Fermat, had already gone down to see if he could get something to eat. It was Saturday and there were no classes. Alan stared curiously at the letter.

_Dear Mr. Alan Tracy,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected to go to a private school that will cater to all of your needs. The name of the school is Wellsville Private School in Massachusetts. This is not just a normal boarding school, it's a school for those who hope to be a hero in some way (unless it involves super powers). Not many students are chosen to attend this school. If you chose to attend, send this back to us. There are also some rules to this._

_You can't tell anyone, even your friends and family, about this school unless they attend it._

_You should alert your school administrators about the transfer and your family_

_That is the only rules to follow while beginning the process of attending this school. We are all friends at this school and do __**not**__ accept those who disrespect and intimidate their peers. Thank you for reading this and we hope to see you soon._

_Patrick Melonus_

_Senior student and Head boy_

Alan gaped at the letter and instantly started the process. He told his father about the letter and begged him to go. He, of course, had to lie about what the school was about.

"Dad _**please**_? I'll get good grades there and keep them up" Alan pleaded. He put on his best puppy dog face and Jeff couldn't resist.

"Fine, but you better keep your promise" Jeff said reluctantly. It was the beginning of the year and Alan had just set a name for himself with the school for blowing the chemistry lab up, and other things from when he was in junior high.

"I will" Alan said before he signed off.

* * *

Please R&R! I'm going against my policy (hey, what can I say? I've got a habit for that when I really need to) and adding another story before finishing one.


	2. Not What It Seems

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: I try to make my stories good so that you guys like it.

Chapter 2: Not What It Seems

Alan and the other kids who'd gotten the letter walked into the school building looking around. The parents had gotten a look around and left.

"Welcome everyone. My name's Pat Melonus and…….oh hey…….as you can tell, what your parents saw is not the real thing. Let me give you the tour of the _real_ place" he said. They began to walk around the building. Everything had changed from being 'normal', boring classes to fun and exciting classes.

"Wow! This is awesome" a kid on the left of Alan exclaimed in awe. The kid on Alan's right agreed. Alan smiled, he was really going to like it here.

"Um hi. I'm Alan Tracy" Alan introduced to both of them. They smiled.

"Alex Aarons" the kid on the left said.

"Max Shepard" the kid on the right said. One by one, the kids around him began to introduce themselves. Pat smiled when he saw the freshmen making friends with each other. The freshmen were led to their dormitories.

"Now if you guys need **anything** just find the nearest person and ask them for help. They should be glad to help" Pat told them.

"Okay" the kids said. Pat went to go close the doors, but stopped mid-way. He turned back to them.

"Oh and, if there are people at the door and they look suspicious, don't open it. There are people trying to bring this school and the people in it down" he warned them. Then, he left. All the kids looked at each other nervously. They went to bed.

"Oh excuse me! Can you open the door for me, I need to talk to the uh……head of the school" a guy said. Alan and his friends looked at hi suspiciously.

"Sorry, we're not allowed to let you in. We're not allowed to let strangers in" they told him. The man sighed and smiled sheepishly.

"Don't worry kids, I'm not a stranger. I'm a friend of your Head" the guy said. The kids blocked the front door.

"Sorry, but we can't let you in" they insisted. The man was starting to get mad. His face was turning red.

"Let me in you little punks" he growled. Their eyes narrowed and they didn't move. Most of the sophomores and juniors came over. The man left, but went to a different door. The juniors and sophomores spilt up and went to each of the three other main entrance doors. There were plenty of other doors, but you needed a school card to be able to open them.

"You're not getting in this school. Leave right now" some of the sophomore class told him. He growled and went to the third door to find the juniors there. He tried to get past them.

"Look! Over there" the man tried to trick them. The juniors didn't look away. They just stood there glaring at them.

"How stupid do you think we are" one of them asked. The man growled and went back to the front. He tried to get in there again.

"Move over you brats" he said. He pushed forwards and the freshmen tried to stop him. They stood together as best as possible and the guy had a hard time pushing through. He did still get through.

"Uh oh" a freshman gasped. The guy had managed to get through and they tried to get him. He smiled triumphantly at them and began to walk towards the door.

"Where do you think _**you're**_ Albert" a voice boomed. The man, Albert, had run smack into Pat and the other seniors.

"To talk to your principal" Albert told him. Pat rolled his eyes and some of the other seniors snorted.

"Oh him? We fired him last week" Pat said. He put his hands on his hips.

"Now get away from this building before we _personally_ see to it that you get off these premises" another senior said. Albert snuffed and walked away. The seniors smiled at them once he was out of earshot.

"You guys did really good stopping that guy" Pat commented. The freshmen smiled happily. They went to class unaware of what was to happen next.

* * *

Please R&R!


	3. Trouble in Wellsville

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: None.

Chapter 3: Trouble in Wellsville

The seniors were proud of the juniors and sophomores for helping out with the situation. Most of all, they were proud of the freshmen. It had been their first try. The freshmen would have to carry the tradition that they had had to pass down.

"Senior Day is today starting at 8 pm, Junior Day is next weekend at 8 pm, Sophomore Day is in two weeks, and Freshmen Day is in three weeks" one of the juniors announced. The seniors didn't have classes on Senior Day. Every week, twice each year, the grades would get to skip classes and go have fun.

"I can't wait for Freshmen Day! I wonder what it'll be like" Alan asked. He and his friends were walking to class. They waved to a couple of people and went into class. The seniors went outside and on the field about a mile away.

"Come on, come on" Albert whispered to a couple of other men. They all snuck allover the school, hiding whenever a student passed, and planted different kinds of mechanisms.

"Soon, the bell should ring soon" another said. They smiled evilly. The seniors, of course, weren't aware of their plan of revenge.

"Everyone knows the plan right" a third asked. They all nodded. The bell rung and students began to file out of the classrooms. The group of men pushed a button and explosions erupted around the whole school.

"Hello students" Albert laughed jumping out. The others ran to different parts of the school. The kids stopped and whirled around. The men weren't alone. Sure there were only three _humans_, but there were also robots or something.

"Get behind us" a sophomore growled to the freshmen. A couple of sophomores and juniors got in front and were ready to fight. Explosions were still going off.

* * *

_**Out on the field (minutes earlier):**_

The seniors were having a great time. They were playing games, talking, snacking on food. They didn't know what was going to happen next.

_**KABOOM! KABOOM! KABOOM! KABOOM!**_

All the seniors jumped and whirled around. Explosions were coming from the school. They looked at each other and began to run.

"Please don't let what I think is happening happen" one said. Most of the kids in the school had brothers. Some of the brothers attended the school, some graduated from the school, and some were too young to go to the school. Other kids were only children or had sisters, which didn't really matter.

"It'll be okay Matt, your brother will be just fine" Pat assured him. The kid Matt Aarons had a younger brother, a freshmen, new to the school. Matt and Alex were best friends no matter how long they got separated and cared for each other dearly.

"You better be right" Matt said back.

* * *

_**Back in the school (same time):**_

The sophomores and juniors were fighting the three men when Albert pulled out a device. He pushed a button on there and all the freshmen, who were all in a huge group, were surrounded by plastic. They had been captured by a plastic bubble.

"Let them go" the sophomores yelled. The three men laughed evilly and rolled their eyes.

"Yeah right" the second one said. Albert pushed another button and a gas filled the room. It made the sophomores and juniors faint. Just as fast as the gas filled the room, it left.

"Come on! Let's go, before the stupid seniors come in" the third told them. They ran out of the building with the plastic bubble of freshmen. The seniors, unfortunately, were too far away to see the bubble.

* * *

What do you think? Please R&R!


	4. Revenge

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: Wellsville is an all boys school just to tell you.

Chapter 4: Revenge

The sophomores and juniors were lying unconscious on the floor. The seniors ran in and found the some parts of the school on fire and the kids on the floor.

"Oh my gosh" Pat exclaimed. He saw the fires, the damage, and the unconscious kids. He knew they were all sophomores and juniors. He looked around for the freshmen. The other seniors went to go put out the fires before they got worse.

"Did you find my baby brother" Matt asked him. He had been looking around for Alex. Pat shook his head and Matt cursed under his breath.

"Attack…………..freshmen…………capture" a sophomore mumbled. He was the first one to wake up. Pat ran over to him with the others on his tail. He kneeled down closer to him. He stroked the boy's forehead.

"What's wrong Jake" he asked. He pulled Jake's head into his lap and lightly stroked his face.

"I-I'm sorry…….I couldn't protect them. They took him" Jake responded weakly. Jake began to cry. Pat held Jake closer and tried not cry himself. He had tried to keep his family together after their parents died from drowning when they had gone on a vacation.

"Shhh, Jason will be alright. I'll make sure of it" Pat said. Him and his two other brothers had been very close. Heck! Their whole family had been friends with each other. Whenever there was a fight in the house, it would always mellow down in the end and they would **always** apologize right after.

"So, are we going to go get those idiots for taking the freshmen? It's our job to protect them and some of them are our brothers" Matt asked. Pat sighed and looked up at him.

"How do we know they took **all** of the freshmen" he asked. Jake began to cough and held up a finger to get their attention.

"They did. The three idiots trapped them in a plastic thing and they knocked us out. They must have ran for it with the freshmen when we were out cold" he explained. Pat looked at him in the eyes and then up at his friends.

"Let's do it then. We'll need every man we can get in this school and weapons. There's no doubt that they'll know that we'll come and try to rescue them and have as many things or people to fight us" he said confidently. They all got up and got ready.

* * *

_**Tracy Island (a half an hour later):**_

"We interrupt the program to bring the following report" an announcer on the TV said. The Tracys, who were having a little family bonding time, had been watching/talking with each other. They all whirled around.

"There have been reports of an attack on an elite boy's school. The school has been on fire, but that was extinguished. There have been no injuries yet, but there are people missing" another reporter said. The Tracys looked at each other.

"That's Alan's school, isn't it" Gordon asked.

"It says that the entire freshmen class is missing and nobody has a clue where they are and…………." the reporter began. Suddenly, the camera went off and the first reporter was calling for the second.

"Andy, are you there" he asked. The screen went back on.

"I'm here James. There seemed to have been a technical problem for some reason. While the camera was down, we saw the other students attending this school run out with something in there hands" the reporter announced. The Tracy's were at the edge of their seats.

"And, come on" Scott yelled at the TV.

"It looked as though they were going to fight someone or some reason. The authorities think they might know something about where the missing freshmen are" Andy the news reporter said. Jeff got up and turned the TV off.

"You know what we've got to do boys" he said. They nodded and headed off to the office to get into the Thunderbirds. He went to go call the authorities to tell them that they'd help with the situation and that they'd find the students. He also told them that they were going to help rescue the freshmen.

"Come on dad! We don't have a lot of time" Gordon yelled to him as he entered the office. Jeff growled loudly and Gordon shut up immediately.

"Thunderbirds are go" Jeff yelled. The portraits slammed closed. The Tracys and the Wellsville Private School seniors, juniors, and sophomores had one thing in common: revenge.

* * *

Dun, dun, duuuuuuun! Please R&R!


	5. Confrontation

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: None.

Chapter 5: Confrontation

The seniors, juniors, and sophomores ran to a house miles away. They began to break the door down, this was the house of Albert.

"What do you kids want" Albert asked opening the door. They brought out their weapons. Albert looked at them surprised.

"**WHERE. ARE. THEY**" Pat asked him. Albert smiled maliciously.

"Well, since you asked nicely, they're safe for now. Unless you kids do something stupid" he cackled evilly. The students growled at him and he jumped back in mock fear.

"**LET. THEM. GO**" Matt growled between his teeth. Albert laughed and went o go close the door. Pat, Jake, and Matt stuck their feet in the door. They pushed through the door and Albert yelped in surprise.

"Get out of the house! Now! You guys shouldn't be in here" he said. Pat and the others fought back the urge to kill him right then and there.

"And you shouldn't have taken the freshmen" Jake added coldly. He wanted to kill Albert so badly for taking his little brother.

"Aw, big brother's worried about little brother" Albert taunted. Jake began to run forwards when Pat held him back and growled at Albert himself.

"Not one big brother, two. And you don't want t have two big brothers mad at you" Pat yelled. Albert evilly smiled and laughed.

"I'll take that chance. Plus, he and the other _**babies**_ might be dead soon. You guys tried your hardest to protect them, but it wasn't enough" he retorted. Matt made a half whimper, half growl.

"Where the hell are they" he yelled at Albert. Albert smiled and went into a door. The students followed him. They found themselves in a large room.

"Welcome to my evil lair. Feel free to watch as your _**baby**_ brothers die a painful death" Albert announced.

* * *

_**Jason's POV:**_

Me and my friends had been trapped in this plastic bubble for a while now. I remember when they trapped us. We had thought it would be wiser to stick together, I guess it wasn't. The men that had taken us had made sure that we all got our share of electricity through our bodies.

"You guys okay so far" I asked. Nobody on the outside could hear me. The others nodded, but they were in pain, I could tell. I wanted my brothers so badly. I looked up and saw none other than my brothers and their friends.

"Where is he, where is he" Jake whimpered. The plastic bubble was made so that the people on the outside can't hear us, but we can hear them. Another bolt of electricity hit me and I screamed in pain.

"Well, this is one of your last chances to say goodbye to your baby brothers" the master behind this said to my brothers and their friends. Pat was about murder that guy in cold blood. He's a leader and I think I follow after him. Jake likes to help people, just not lead them.

"Jake! Pat" I screamed. I knew they couldn't hear me, but I was hoping that they'd look over at me. We all were suspended in different places in the plastic bubble. Another electric bolt hit me. I didn't know how much longer I could hold for and I also needed to make sure the others were okay.

* * *

Uh oh! Please R&R!


	6. All Hell Breaks Loose

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: This chapter begins with Jake's POV. Also, this is **not** a title that I got from Supernatural.

Chapter 6: All Hell Brakes Loose

Why are we doing this? For the freshmen, a.k.a. our siblings. I blamed myself for this. If I had been able to stop this, my baby brother would have been safe and sound. But he's not.

"Let them go" my voice growled. I hardly recognized it as my own. I had said this once before, but the idiots had taken my baby brother and the other freshmen. I loved **both** of my brothers dearly and would die for them any day.

"Yeah, I'll do that once they're dead" Albert sneered. I wanted to tear that guy's throat out and kill him slowly. He walked forwards and Pat tried to stop me, but he missed me. Nothing or nobody was going to stop me now. He threw out his hand and it hit me. I hit the floor.

"You my friend are going to wish you never did that" Pat growled. He was furious like I was. Then, all hell broke loose. He punched the guy as hard as he could in the jaw making Albert fly into the nearest wall.

* * *

_**Pat's POV:**_

I slammed that idiot so hard that he'd feel the cement wall. Nobody does that to any of my brothers and gets away from it. Heck, I owe him a lot more for taking away my youngest brother.

"Now let's see how you like me" I told him. The main reason I came here was to save my baby brother and bring him back to school. My job was to protect both of my brothers and I was **not** going to screw that up.

"Coming through" Matt yelled to me as he ran by me pushing another one of the henchmen into the wall hard. I saw a third one about to deliver an electric bolt to the kids in there, and to my brother. A battle cry escaped my lips and I charged at the guy.

"Get away from that" I said. I had just seen what the thing could do and I knew it would probably kill all them in there. That was a chance I was **not** going to take, especially with Jason in that. _It's your fault! Your fault! You shouldn't have brought either of your brothers to that school_ a voice in my head said.

* * *

_**Matt's POV:**_

Alex, that was all I could think about. There was no way that I was going to lose him. Not Alex, the only sibling I have, the person who always looked up to me and knew that I'd protect him.

"Need any help" I asked Pat. He had been struggling with the guy for a couple of minutes.

"Does it look like I do" he asked. I wanted to laugh, dry humor, but it was neither the time nor place to laugh. We battled the guy and the other robot things that came near us. Then, something I never thought would happen.

"Oh my gosh" Jake yelled. I whirled around from fighting the robot and saw the guy near the consol slump. His head was falling to the button that made the electric bolts go off. The guy had earlier made the electricity so high, that it would definitely kill Alex and the others.

"Oh no you don't" I said grabbing him. He was out cold and heavy too. I grunted, but Pat came to help me hold him up.

"Jake try to slash the bubble and open it up" Pat ordered. Jake saluted and tried, but he couldn't. He tried again and again and still couldn't do it.

"I can't! It doesn't work" he yelled back. Oh man! Our brothers could die any minute.

* * *

Please R&R! You'll see the Tracy's soon, very soon. 


End file.
